Star Crossed
by TheBrokenSunrise
Summary: Jareth has long since become bored with Sarah and searching the aboveground for entertainment, he sees a raven haired girl named Venus. Venus is living a rather hard life. Her mother is dead and her father in love with a gold digger, the only haven for her is her bedroom and her dreams. But who is this mysterious blue eyed man that haunts her sleep and what does he want with her?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth or anything associated with it, but the characters, plotlines, and any other thing I make up later in the story is mine...**

* * *

Jareth stayed up late thinking about what had occurred so long ago, almost 30 years in fact.

_Flashback_

Jareth had been spending the better part of a 5 years trying to woo Sarah. From appearing in mirrors to showing up in her dreams. But every time he tried, she rejected him.

Then came the day when she ever so blatantly told him that she would never be his, she never wanted him, and she never would. He left her alone and she had her life. Watching over her for the next two decades, he realized she wasn't who he thought she was.

She was bitter, had multiple husbands, and didn't treat any of them too kindly, no matter what they did our how hard they tried, it was never enough for her. He became disgusted with himself and her. How did he ever care for her? He had no idea she was such a malicious brat.

Eventually, he left giving up all hope to find a queen in the Aboveground. Nevertheless, he still thought it was a good way to escape his duties every once in a while.

_ End  
_

Now, Jareth was walking to the council for a meeting that they had deemed concerned him. He walked through the doors calmly and waited for the council to start the meeting.

"Goblin King." Rebekah, one of the few queens in the Underground was the first to speak. With long brown hair, pale skin and sharp, pointed features, the woman was quite attractive, until you noticed her 'holier than thou' attitude.

Next to take notice was the head of the council, Kieran. His fiery red hair was prominent due to his extremely pale, almost deathly so, porcelain skin.

The last to notice the Goblin King was Amphitrite, her tan skin blended beautifully with her almond eyes and jet black hair, and though she appeared almost human, there was no doubt she was the most powerful. She gave him a quick smile, she had always been fond of the Goblin King.

"As you well know," Keiran started. "The human, Sarah Williams had defeated the Labyrinth about 28 years ago, am I correct?" Jareth gave a curt nod, silently beckoning him to continue.

"Well since then, it seems past high time that you found a queen for the Goblin Kingdom, Jareth," Queen Rebekah finished quickly without even looking at him.

"Very well, how long do I have?"

"5 years." Was the reply.

"Best of luck to thou, Goblin King." Amphitrite smiled before she waved him off.

**~ A few hours later ~  
**

Jareth tossed and turned in his bed, he had been aggravated all night. Even abusing the Goblins didn't seem to calm him this time. He decided to pay a quick visit to the Aboveground, and that he did.

**~ In The Aboveground ~**

It was late at night and the moon was high in the sky, casting a silvery glow over the neighborhood. Jareth was perched in the tree as an owl and was looking around curiously.

A black truck pulled up in the driveway of an expensive looking house. It was white, with large bedroom windows and a red trim.

A man and woman got out , they sermed to bemiddle aged, maybe around 40 or so. The man had black hair streaked with a bit of gray at the sides and a small smile and dark grey adorned his tired and slightly aged face.

The woman was pale, and had a shoulder length brown hair with a bit of white at the roots and an annoyed frown with ice blue eyes.

Lastly, a young girl got out the back seat of the truck. She couldn't have been more than 14 years old, with waist length midnight black hair and toffee colored eyes. She had light mocha skin like her father's and pink full lips. She turned to him and tilted her head, and their eyes connected.

No matter how much he tried, Jareth found that he could not in fact, look away from this young girls' eyes. They pinned him there innocently, yet daring him to move but for some unknown reason he couldn't. He felt compelled to stare into her bronze colored eyes.

It was only when she started moving did he finds that he was released from her spell, but still he felt as if he wasn't ready to look away.

"Venus! It's time to come in!" A name called from the house. She blinked rapidly before giving a low sigh and waving goodbye to the owl, shuffled inside the house.

Venus walked into the house and was met with an annoyed glare by her stepmother, Jules.

_'Oh my moon, I hate that woman.'  
_

"Well?" Jules said impatiently, tapping her foot on the wooden living room floor.

"Well what?" Venus slipped off her converse and sat on the couch in the new house.

"I told you to come in five minutes ago, what took you so long?"

"It hasn't even been 3 minutes since you called me, Jules." Venus rolled her eyes.

"Oh so you want to be a brat and talk back? Fine. You're grounded." Jules replied, flipping her hair.

"What the hell are you talking about? All I did was answer your question!"

"Language!"

"Oh my moon..."

"And what is wrong with you? Are you a hippie or something? Who in the world says 'Oh my moon' or 'Oh my stars'?!" Jules rolled her eyes, her face tinting pink from aggravation.

"My mother." Venus hissed harshly, before brushing past her and stomping up the stairs to her new room.

_'Why did dad have to marry that infuriating woman?! Why does she pick at everything I do?'_

She heaved another sigh and tossed herself on the bed. Her mother had been dead for two years, and each day since seemed longer than the last.

It of course didn't help that within six months of her death her father, Robert, had already married someone else.

Soon her thoughts drifted to the odd barn owl that had been gracefully perched on the large tree outside her room window.

She went up and pushed her large circular window open and peered outside, sure enough, the same owl stared at her with it's mismatched eyes.

_'weird'_

She went back to her bed and pulled off one of the sheets and tied a knot on each end of her makeshift rope. She secured the first end on her window and swung her leg over the windowsill and hopped down, landing quietly on the ground.

She was pretty sure that the owl was look at her like she lost her ever loving mind but she shrugged and started to walk to the owl. She loved animals and even had a way with them, but owls were one of the few that scared her.

Its neck extended and she was sure if it was any other one, she would have turned tail and ran, but for some reason she continued on.

She lifted her dainty finger and ran the tip along the path from its forehead off his beak. A shy smile crossed her face as it went back to normal.

She sat down on the ground under it and stared up at the owl with her fists supporting her head.

"You know, you're the only one that's been even remotely nice to me today." The bird seemed to shoot her a curious glance and she continued.

"I'm not kidding Y'know, my stepmothers' an evil witch, my father doesn't care, and I left all my friends for a place that so far, I don't care about. So yep." Jareth hopped off his perch and landed in front of her and cocked his head to the side.

Venus stared at him as intensely as she had earlier and he froze before letting out a small noise and flying away.

She raised her eyebrow and it disappeared into her bangs before she gave off a shrug and climbed up the sheets and closed her window, wondering about the strange bird until she drifted off into a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I own **nothing** of the Labyrinth, I own the plotting and characters I make up. I also own none of the songs I put in here.

* * *

Venus stared into the mirror as she carefully applied her makeup and pulled her long hair into a braid.

When she was finished she pulled on her jacket and grabbed her phone and books and ran outside and waited for her boyfriend, Maverick, and best friend, Piper.

The sun glinted off her charm bracelet. It appeared in the mailbox on her fourteenth birthday.

Since then, she never took it off, but she always wondered where it came from, even now, two years later, she has no idea who gave it to her. But you know what they say, don't look a gift horse in the mouth.

She twirled the owl charm around a few times and sighed. She rarely saw him now. The owl, that is.

And if she was honest with herself, she would agree that, that owl was the best company she had, besides Piper of course. Maverick was an okay guy, she supposed. But he wasn't exactly the best boyfriend.

A loud horn knocked her out of her thoughts. "Venus!" She sighed and ran over to the car. "Hey Piper, hey Mav." She let her head rest on the glass of the car window.

**~ Some time later~  
**

"What's the matter with you?" Venus closed her locker and laid her head against it. "It's nothing Piper."

"Well it's obviously something!" She saw her friend frantically wave her hands out from the corner of her eye.

"Look, I have to go, before her royal highness starts bitching at me."

"Why don't you come over to my house tonight?" Piper raised her eyebrow into her red hair.

"I gotta do stuff." She shrugged and ran out the door.

"Stuff my ass, she's going to sulk all day." The redhead 17 year old sighed and walked away.

"Venus! Come down stairs!" Jules' voice traveled up the staircase and Venus let out a groan. "Yep, this is exactly what I need." She rolled her eyes and hopped down the stairs.

"What Jules?"

"Why does my house look like this?!" She screamed at Venus. "Well, it could be the fact that you had a party last night and never took care of MY house." Venus scoffed and felt her cheek burn.

She softly touched her cheek. It was hot, and it was almost throbbing. "Did you just smack me?"

"Clean this mess up." Jules said with her head high. Almost as of she was proud of herself. She walked up the stairs without looking back at all.

After Venus cleaned up the living room and kitchen, she sat up on the roof with her sketch pad and pencil between her teeth with her music playing in her ears.

She hummed along to the song as she sketched in her pad. When she was finished she looked down to examine her work. "Not too bad" She chirped smiling happily.

There on her sketch pad was the owl that always visited her.

Venus had dreams of being a professional artist as her work was always beautiful and complex. But she only did for fun lately and she was happy with her work.

"Hoo! Hoo!"

Venus shrugged off her headphones and looked to her tree. The owl was there, staring at her with his head cocked to the side effortlessly.

"You're back!" She exclaimed as she ran downstairs and out the door. She looked up at the owl that had spent some of the nights listening to her prattle on about her days and such.

She gave him a wide smile and sat down on the floor underneath the tree.

"So what's up?"

The owl gave her what she thought was a skeptical look and she smiled.

"Right... owls don't exactly... talk."

"Well, owl... not much has happened y'know? Okay, so that's kind of a lie. My mom died 4 years ago, today. It hasn't exactly been the best day, if you get my meaning." She huffed and laid her back against the tree.

He swooped down and landed in front of her. "Yes?" She lifted her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

He lifted his talon and showed her a peach.

"An owl giving me a peach... yeah, that's not suspicious." He cawed at her and kicked it in front of her.

"Okay, fine but not now m'kay?" He let out a coughing sound and flew away.

"Well someone was in a hurry."

She shrugged and trudged up the stairs in her house and got dressed in her night clothes.

Her stomach growled and sheremembered she missed dinner. In the shadowy room, she blushed. "He did go out of his way to give me it, I suppose there's no harm in eating it."

She walked to the bathroom and rinsed it off and walked back into her own room, and sat on her bed.

"Oh come on Venus, you're being ridiculous, just bite the damn thing." And with that she sunk her teeth into the fruit.

"Wow, this is pretty good." She smiled.

Her vision started to swim and her head began to pound.

She laid down on her bed and groaned as her vision tunneled and turned black.

**A/N: Templario: Okay, so first of all, i'm not a bigot. Secondly, no one is required to read this, I put it up because I wanted to and yeah, if someone read it and reviewed, that's nice, it's not required, so it doesn't necessarily matter to me. Third of all, 13 year olds aren't supposed to cuss, at least my character isn't. Fourth of all, you don't even know if it was a typo, so I could have meant to say bitch, but it might've auto-corrected or something like that. Lastly, paganism and wicca are religions, being a witch is a choice, I know many of both that are or aren't witches.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: we should all know the answer by now -.-"**

* * *

Venus groaned and rubbed her head, her vision was slightly blurry and her senses were off. "Wow, that packed a punch. I guess that's what I get for accepting food from psychotic owls."

Her vision cleared and she looked around the room she was in. "Well, this is a weird dream, stupid pesticides..." She grumbled and rubbed her face in her hands as she tried to stand up.

She stumbled a bit, but eventually stood on her own and waited for the room to stop spinning. "Okay then." She murmured to herself as she looked around the room. It was mostly white, but it had a red trim and elegant red patterns swirling on the walls. It was a bedroom.

_'But why in the hell am I in a bedroom, and more importantly... who's is it?'_

"It could be yours, if that is what you desire..."

"Great... now I'm hearing things too, fucking peach." She muttered rubbing her temples. A chuckle rang out in the room and the voice was gone.

It was then that she noticed she wasn't in her night clothes. Instead, she wore a red, long sleeved dress, with a slit up the side and on the side of the sleeves. It was floor length and had small, elegant designs scattered on it. Her hair was down and had somehow re-curled to its original state and went down her back. She had to admit... she looked good.

Walking out into the hallway, she gasped. It was beautiful, not to mention huge. 'Just where the hell am I?' She walked down the slightly chilly, path and shuddered as her heels clicked lightly against the concrete of the floor.

Her legs seemed to have a mind of their own as they plowed on and she could do nothing except look in awe at everything that she passed.

She soon found herself in a large ballroom. It was beautiful, but there was no one there. "Hello?" Her voice echoed against the walls creating a hollow sound to thrum out.

Jareth looked across the room to Venus, he used magic so she couldn't see him until he was ready. He watched her walked through the door and into the ballroom and looked in with wonder. She looked beautiful. Her midnight black hair curled perfectly and framed her face. Her bangs fell almost to the top of her eyes and the long pieces of it were tucked behind her ears. Her red dress accented her curves and showed just enough of her tanned legs. She looked like his queen, and he could only hope that one day she would be. Jareth had once again, fallen in love with a mortal.

"Hello?" Jareth heard her melodious voice ring out and echo in the large room.

"Hello, precious."

Venus turned to the slightly accented voice and gasped. In front of her was a man, with wild blonde hair and mismatched ocean blue eyes. He was beautiful.

He reached his hand out to her and she took it. She watched as he lifted her and to his mouth and softly pressed his lips against it and her breath hitched.

She heard music begin to play and suddenly they were dancing. They twirled and spun on the floor as if they were made for each other. Her eyes never left his the whole night.

Jareth looked down at her and she felt her heart speed up. She leaned up slowly and his hands moved from her back to her cheek and their lips quickly met in a searing kiss.

Venus's eyes fluttered closed and she let out a moan as her fingers entwined in his hair.

"Wow" She breathed when they pulled apart. He gave her a grin and kissed the top of her head.

"Until next time, precious." She heard his baritone voice ring out.

Then, she woke up.

* * *

Piper looked over curiously at her best friend. "Okay V, what the fuck are you on and where can I get some?"

"What are you talking about Piper?" She broke out in a broad smile.

"Venus you've been giggly and happy all day and to be honest it's kinda freaking me out."

"Okay, I'll tell you. Come on!" Venus pulled her friend off the couch and pounded up the stairs.

"...And that's what happened." She finished telling the other girl her dream.

"Well, I gotta tell you, if I had a dream like that I'd be giddy too." Piper laughed.

"That was some dream though... he tasted like peaches."

"Yea... peaches. Very sexy V."

Venus rolled her eyes and laughed with her friend.

**~ With Jareth ~  
**

Jareth ran a gloved finger over his lips and allowed himself a small smile. Looking into his conjured crystal he felt his smile grow wider.

"Oh Venus, you will be mine, and I will never let you go."

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, please R&amp;R! :D  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Nope, Never in** **a ****million years... *cries silently***

* * *

Venus trudged in to the school soaked from head to toe. She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. She never minded the rain, no as a matter of fact, she quite enjoyed it. But perhaps it wasn't the brightest idea to go out in the pouring rain with nothing but a crop top, cut up jeans, fishnet stockings and combat boots...

Nope, definitely not the best idea.

She huffed and ran to her class, her black boots squeaking on the linoleum and shivering the whole way. She entered the classroom right before the bell rang and made it to her seat. She sighed and lightly dropped her bag on the floor.

"Made it just in time, V." Piper laughed and put her heeled feet up on the chair in front of her. She was wearing a shimmery, turquoise skirt and a billowy white shirt that reminded her of a certain blue eyed man... Her red hair flowed lightly across her shoulders and was for once, loose and wavy.

But soon she didn't see her, no. She saw an elegant woman, who looked to be about the same age of Piper, with her wavy hair up in a braid and slung across her shoulder. She had glassy looking claws and sharp teeth. Her blue eyes icy and electrifying.

Her shirt was replaced with a dress that had a spaghetti strap, white bodice, that flowed into a shimmery turquoise skirt, becoming see through where it reached slightly passed her knees. Oddly enough, on her left arm there was a small arrangement of scales.

She became dizzy, her mind, and the room, seemed to be covered in fog. A translucent figure stepped out of the pure white wall in the algebra classroom.

He had light brown eyes, similar to her own, but his were darker, while hers at darkest, resembled amber.

His black hair was cropped at the nape of his neck and brushed to the side, just barely covering his right eye. He had a light mocha complexion, just like hers', though his was a tad darker, and then he smiled, revealing his bright, white, pointy teeth.

Venus let out a quiet gasp and suddenly she heard a voice, "Venus, are you okay?" The man rippled and gave her one last smile before walking back through the wall. As if he had never been there.

She turned to Piper, which looked normal once again and took a deep breath and nodded her head, hearing the bell ring she stood up and walked out the classroom with Piper in tow.

A thought struck her and suddenly she felt terrible, "Piper, did you see Mav today?" Her eyes shot over to her best friend, worriedly.

Piper seemed a bit lost in thought, shook her head and muttered something about bathrooms and cramps and for Venus to go on without her. Venus looked at her strangely before shrugging it off and continuing on.

* * *

Piper ran into the bathroom and locked the door. She pulled down her sleeve showing a leather bracelet with seven small priceless looking crystals.

She tugged on off, a new one appearing in its place and lifted her glamour spell, showing her true self, the one Venus had seen.

She let the fragile appearing crystal drop, and stepped on it whispering the words, "Your humble servant asks of you, Amphitrite, to appear before herself."

A woman with dark hair and honey eyes walked slowly out of the puff of smoke the crystal had produced.

"Oh dear, I really need to get a new way of summoning." She coughed, batting her hand to clear the smoke from her face.

From her place bowing for her queen, Piper let out a small giggle.

"Oh there you are child. Stand." She waved her hand in an upward motion.

"Lady Amphitrite, she's starting to get the visions." She stood still an waited for her to speak.

"Are you sure, Piper?" Amphitrite said, tilting her head ever so slightly to the side.

Piper nodded without hesitation, "Yes, she saw me through the glamour, and she saw prince Marcellus."

The queen tapped her chin thoughtfully and nodded her approval, at what, Piper was unsure.

"All right, Piper, you have done well, now I just need you to get in touch with her magic."

She looked at the young girl expectantly and waited until she let out a slight, "Yes my queen." before disappearing in a cloud of smoke, leaving nothing but a shattered seashell and the sent of the ocean behind her.

With a huff and slight twirl if her fingers, Piper's glamour was back and she looked the part of a seventeen year old girl, rather than an ancient being, that if any human found out about they'd flip.

She chuckled and sashayed out a the restroom.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello :3, I would just like to thank all of my readers and reviewers, you guys are truly lovely and inspire me to hurry and update lol, please continue to r&amp;r , love you guys! :*


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I **own nothing, depressing,** I **know.**

* * *

"I totally flunked the bio exam Pipes!" Venus sighed, tossing herself on her bed. "Honey, you need to chill" Piper said simply, "It was one minor test, okay? Besides Mr. Ryan loves you, he'll let you retake it."

"I guess you're right." Venus said crossing her leg over her knee and swinging her freshly pedicured foot back and forth, Piper's treat.

"I know I'm right." She laughed. "Okay, thanks babe." "Bye boo." As Venus layed down on the bed that night, two figures, both of magic, but of different kingdoms watched over her, neither sensing the other. After a few hours, the first figure swept away, leaving a light scent of the ocean and a cracked seashell.

The other remained, sliding a leather covered hand through the young girls' onyx hair. She moaned in her sleep and moved closer to the warm leather. "Missed you." She sighed softly.

He moved her black tresses to the side and leant down, his lips ever so slightly, touching her ear. "I've missed you too, precious.", Slowly backing away from her. She shifted so quickly, he thought she had woke up, but she simply grabbed his leather bound hand into her own, and snuggled her face into it, letting out a contented hum.

"Don't leave me." This piqued his curiosity as he kneeled next to her bed and smoothed her hair down her back. He rubbed his fingers against hip lips and pressed it to her temple, looking into her dream. First it showed a younger Venus, about 7 or 8 years old.

She was crying over a grave, "Andrea Elizabeth Du'Vhain, loving mother, wife, and friend." Then the image changed to a slightly younger girl, crying over a different grave, "Marcel Kieran Du'Vhain, loving brother, beloved son." Then, the next week after she saw the owl for the first time. "But dad, I didn't do anything wrong!" Venus screamed.

"Venus Du'Vhain, you **will** listen to her, she is your mother!" "That sorry excuse for your wife is not my mother." She spat. Her father's hand came down quickly and struck her with enough force to knock her to the floor, after he left she layed there, crying her eyes out.

He let out a light gasp, coming back to consciousness. Anger and rage, hot and red, spread through his body like wildfire. How dare they do that to the future queen of the goblins and the future princess of the fae kingdom?

Okay, so maybe they didn't know that much yet, but how dare a father do that to his child? The anger soon vanished into sadness, she lost her family at such a young age. He sighed softly, he could at least give her a pleasant dream... for both of them.

"So beautiful," He whispered in her ear, twirling her away and pulling her back. Her cheeks flushed red and she looked down with a shy smile, "Thank you" "Don't thank me for telling the truth precious." She let out a small giggle and allowed herself to be twirled on the dance floor by the handsome and mysterious man.

Venus wasn't quite sure what had happened, all she new was that she had never felt as safe or as happy as she did in this man's arms. "What's your name?" She asked curiously, but softly. He leaned down to her lips and flicked his blue eyes to meet hers', "I am Jar-"

* * *

**"Kingy! Kingy, must get up!"** Jareth woke with a start, his silk sheets pooling around his waist and sweat pouring down his back. "Kingy, court is having meeting about Kingy now!" The goblin screeched, running around the room.

Jareth sighed and rubbed his temples, too angry to even look at the goblin, he had 5 years, why in the _**fuck**_ would they call a meeting now? Did everyone hate him or something?

Tonight was the night he was going to propose, ask his beautiful Venus if she would run away from her horrid life and stay with him, for he would love her like no other, and treat like an angel, because surely, that's what she was.

An angel sent to banish the turmoil in his soul. She would be the envy of every queen and princess in the Underground and Aboveground. But unfortunately, he could not do that, the council was calling a meeting... about him.

Jareth walked through the large mahogany doors of the council hall. "I don't understand why he can't marry my Ava!" "Lady Rebekah, we have told you it is his choice who he marries." "Tessa is more than an acceptable companion for Jareth!" Another voice screeched.

Oh how lovely... back to trying to force me into marrying their... daughters.

"Celine, it is over, he has 3 years left to choose, and as far as I can tell, he hasn't chosen your daughter." "This is an outrage! Knowing the goblin king, he will choose yet another mortal!" Celine screeched. But well, yeah, Venus is mortal.

At that point in the argument, Jareth decided to make his presence known, clearing his throat.

"I was called?" He asked, looking at the council, the room was quiet. "Jareth, tell them you'll marry Ava!", Rebekah yelled, grabbing the arm of a girl that looked extremely similar to her.

"No, he'll marry my Tessa!", Celine screeched, pulling a blonde haired, green eyed girl to the council table.

Though the girls looked rather confused at first, the moment they saw him, their eyes changed to what Jareth could only describe as an attempt to be flirtatious. To him it was more... disgusting than appealing.

He was curious to if Venus woke up yet, but what if she just wrote it off as a dream, oh god what if she refused him? He didn't think his heart could take that rejection, his heart'd probably give out and die, despite the fact that his body didn't work like that...

He really needed to think about it, and all this bickering, was definitely **not **helping him.

"Enough" he bit out, "I was granted 5 mortal years to find a queen, now why is there suddenly... complications, in that offer?"

"We need a prince in the Elven Kingdom, Jareth, and both you and Ava are in need of a spouse." Rebekah spoke clearly and calmly.

"It is my choice who I marry, until my time is up, there will be no decisions made for me, I do not wish to wed either of your daughters, am I understood?"

Celine turned with a huff and grabbed her daughter, Tessa's, arm and disappeared in a puff of dark smoke, leaving behind dark colored glitter.

Rebekah waved off her daughter, who sneered at her before whispering to herself, 'this isn't over.' and disappearing into earth toned smoke and leaving the scent of plants behind.

The council dismissed him and soon he found himself back in his room, dreaming of his dark haired angel and soon to be bride.

* * *

**A/N: Double Update** **^.^**


	6. SORRY!

I'm sorry everyone and I want you all to know I'm not completely getting rid of the story. I just really feel as if not only the story but my character was underdeveloped. I won't actually be deleting this story so much as rewriting it, actually. And I will take this version off after I catch up to the amount of chapters I have on the original. Thank you all for reading and your reviews. I hope you all read the next version. I'm not sure when I'll be able to start, but I'm going ro try and make it as soon as possible. Again, thank you all.


End file.
